nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 5
, Denmark |presenters = Bryan Rice and Signe Molde |conductor = |director = |host = (DR) |opening = Semi-Final 1: Amaranthe performing "Amaranthine" Semi-Final 2: Emmelie de Forest performing "Only Teardrops" Final: Greta, TinkaBelle and Malena performing their winning songs |interval = Semi-Final 1: Oh Land performing "Sun Of A Gun" and "Speak Out Now" Semi-Final 2: Kato & Electric Lady Lab, Medina and Aura Dione performing a medley of their Northvision songs. Final: Amaranthe performing a medley of "Hunger", "The Nexus" and "Amaranthine" |map year = 5 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Former participants |entries = 48 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA}} North Vision Song Contest 5, often referred to as NVSC 5 will be the 5th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will take place in , Denmark, following Amaranthe's victory in the fourth edition. It was the first time that Denmark hosted the contest. (DR) chose the as the venue for the contest and the hosts will be Bryan Rice and Signe Molde. Forty-eight countries will participate including Albania and Armenia who were last represented in the third edition. Kazakhstan and Lebanon made their debut appearance as they were full members of the NBU. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary, Iceland and Malta announced their withdrawal from the fifth edition. Location :For further information see Aarhus or Århus is the second-largest city in Denmark. The principal port of Denmark, Aarhus is on the east side of the peninsula of Jutland in the geographical centre of Denmark. Aarhus is the seat of the council of Aarhus municipality with 319,094 inhabitants and 256,018 (1 January 2013) in the inner urban area. According to Aarhus municipality, the "Greater Aarhus" area has a population of about 1.25 million people. The city claims the unofficial title "Capital of Jutland". Aarhus is the main and biggest city in the East Jutland metropolitan area (Danish: Byregion Østjylland), which is a co-operation in eastern Jutland with 17 municipalities. With more than 1.2 million people living in the East Jutland metropolitan area it represents approximately 23% of the population of Denmark. Aarhus has the second-largest urban area in Denmark after Copenhagen. The city lies roughly at the geographical centre of Denmark on the peninsula of Jutland. Forests reach from the south into the city to within a kilometre (0.6 mi) of the city centre, because the city has grown around the forest, and some forest areas are completely surrounded by the city, such as Riis Skov. The city is built mostly around the harbour, which is predominantly industrial, although a large recreational marina is situated south of it as an extension. Bidding phase The bidding phase started on 13 September 2013. and joined the phase with and respectively. It was rumored that the capital, , would not join the bidding phase. However it was revealed on 19 September 2013 that Copenhagen entered the phase with the largest venue of Denmark, the . The would be the venue to be added for Copenhagen but withdrew due to the . The and the located in and respectively, also entered the phase on 19 September 2013. also joined the phase with the venue being the courtyard of the former but withdrew on 20 September due to the city's lack of sufficient hotel capacity. Copenhagen placed another bid with , the venue that will host the . Even though it was announced that the venue would not be able to host, at the end it entered the bid. The submissions for placing bids on hosting the contest closed on 23 September 2013. On 24 September, was announced as the host city along with the logo and the theme of the edition. Danmarks Radio (DR) announced that the venue would have a permanent roof for the show. However it was later decided that the roof won't be permanent. The works on the arena started in mid-September and the arena was ready in early October for the rehearsals and the shows. Format There were not changes on the voting in this edition; each country should to combine their jury and televoting results to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1-point. The split results would be announced some weeks after the final results. However, every country had the right to present their own split results. As it was done in the three past editions, the broadcaster divided the participants into seven sneak peeks to give an idea to the viewers for the upcoming contest. Each country's broadcaster posted a poll for each sneak peek and according the combined results for each sneak peek, the betting odds were calculated. Official sponsors of the contest were the Danish brewing company , the international company and the Danish manufacturer, seller, installer, and servicer of wind turbines . Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 5 October 2013 at the . Bosnia and Herzegovina was in the first pot but after its withdrawal was removed from it. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Belgium, Bulgaria and Slovakia were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Denmark and France were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest forty-three countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: 1 Bosnia and Herzegovina withdrew a few hours before the allocation draw. Running order As it was done in the previous editions, the running order of the semi-finals was randomly done. However, this time the running order was not done along with the semi-final allocation as it was done in the previous editions. The running order was determined on 10 October 2013. However, it was not revealed the same day, as DR decided to announce the running order two days later, on 12 October 2013. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries in the first semi-final Big 5 countries}} Forty-eight countries confirmed their participation in the fifth edition with Albania and Armenia returning. NBU announced that since Kazakhstan and Lebanon became members during the fourth edition, the countries could make their debut appearance already. Hungary, Iceland and Malta announced their withdrawal shortly after the confirmations started. Bosnia and Herzegovina firstly confirmed their participation but after several discussions with DR, the country decided to withdraw. If they hadn't withdrew, Bosnia and Herzegovina would be competing in the second semi-final. Returning artists Lenka, who represented the Czech Republic in the second edition but failed to qualify, returned to the contest to represent the Czech Republic, once again. Also, Sharon den Adel, the vocalist of Within Temptation, represent Luxembourg in the fourth edition with Armin van Buuren. Nicky Russell, who represented Denmark along with her band L.I.G.A, was a backing vocalist for the Danish entry in the third edition. Semi-finals The semi-final allocation took place on 5 October, in Herning. The running order was determined on 10 October and was revealed on 12 October. Semi-final 1 Belgium, Bulgaria and Slovakia will vote in this semi-final. Norway got the wildcard of the semi-final. Semi-final 2 Denmark and France will vote in this semi-final. The United Kingdom got the wildcard of the semi-final. Final Controversies * : On 27 September, the winner of the Finnish selection was announced. However, the winner wasn't eligible to participate in the contest as she was only 14 years old. It was later decided by YLE that Jenni Vartiainen, who finished fourth in the selection, would represent the country with the song "En haluu kuolla tänä yönä". * : RAI was threstening withdrawal from the competition a few hours after the sneak peek of Italy's region was posted and cited bad comments about the song as the reason. After several talks with NBU, Italy decided to stay in the competition. * : After the winning song was confirmed, RTL has been criticized and received mixed feedback from the Luxembourgish Northfans. After a meeting of the RTL heads, it was decided to keep the song in the competition. Withdrawing countries * : On October 5th, BHRT announced it will be taking a break from the competition. * : On September 16th, M1 announced that they will not be in NVSC 5. They decided that financially, it wasn't possible. Hungary has said however that a return in NVSC 6 is highly possible. * : On September 14th, RÚV stated that due to lack of budget and time, Iceland will take a break from North Vision. They stated however a return in NVSC 6 is likely. * : PBS confirmed that they will not be in NVSC 5. They stated that poor results and lack of interest was the reason for their decision. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons TBA Commentators TBA Category:Editions